Imaginanos Juntas
by Chobits3
Summary: Tsumugi es una joven rubia que está por casarse, Ritsu es la dueña de una floristería y es la encargada de hacer los arreglos florales para la ceremonia sin conocer a los futuros esposos... un flechazo en plena ceremonia harán que ambas chicas sientan atraccion la una por la otra
1. Flechazo

**hola como estan? bueno como veran les traigo un nuevo Fic basado en algo que vi ase 9 años pero bueno espero y lo disfruten **

* * *

**Cap. 1 Flechazo**

Era una mañana soleada en Inglaterra muy raro ese día ya que por lo regular siempre estaba nublado… en un departamento de esa gran ciudad se encontraba una chica rubia que se acababa de despertar pues ese era un día especial para ella… sentada sobre su cama toda pensativa miraba como los segundos pasaban hasta que su despertador sonó pues por la emoción despertó antes de que sonara. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama por unos minutos para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia el baño, tomo su cepillo de dientes y dispuso a lavarse la boca… al salir del baño notó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su departamento y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, al abrirla tanto las dos chicas que se encontraban afuera y la propietaria gritaron eufóricamente para luego dejar paso a sus amigas de ella.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad en una especie de florería se encontraba una señora hablando con la encargada y dueña de dicho local,

Quiero algo que diga _lamento que muriera pero no demasiado, era un perro y no debiste quererlo más que a m_í – decía la señora sin parar mientras que la encargada y dueña del local estaba por perder la paciencia – ¿puede hacer un arreglo que diga eso?

En otra parte de la ciudad una señora bien arreglada le estaba hablando a su hija…

Tsumugi querida, dile a tu padre que no use ese traje – decía la señora mientras se veía en el espejo mientras que el esposo de esta la miraba con confusión

Se ve bien mamá – contestaba la chica rubia, si es la misma chica de la mañana – te ves bien – le dijo la joven a su padre

Gracias preciosa – contesto el con pocas ganas

He visto mejores trajes – respondía ella completamente orgullosa de si misma

Tengo una pregunta – decía una chica igual de rubia que pero más joven

Alguien puede callar a mi hija – respondía la señora toda histérica

Porque el abecedario tiene ese orden – decía la niña rubia

Nadie lo sabe, a nadie le importa – contestaba la señora a punto de perder los estribos – por única vez en tu vida puedes… - pero no termino la frase porque fue interrumpida por su otra hija

Que opinan – decía la joven rubia quien portaba un elegante vestido de novia

Esta hermosa – menciono su padre

Pareces un merengue – le decía en tono burlón y alegre de su pequeña hermana

Gracias – contesto la futura esposa con el mismo tono alegre

Regresando de nuevo a la florería la dueña subía en una camioneta los últimos arreglos florales que había hecho

Llegas tarde Mio – decía la joven castaña y dueña de la florería a su mejor amiga

Cuál es el trabajo de hoy – mencionaba la pelinegra a su amiga mientras veía como se apuraba en acomodar los arreglos

Una boda – respondió la castaña

¿Linda pareja? – pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra

No lo sé, no los conozco - respondió de nuevo la castaña quien seguía apurada – Todo se trata con la madre… ¿no es así siempre?

Sal conmigo luego al cine– decía la pelinegra

Claro – contesto alegremente la castaña

Genial, iremos juntas – respondió la pelinegra felizmente

Nos encontraremos allá – le decía la castaña a su amiga – ¿por cierto no vendrás?

Hoy no – decía en tono burlón la pelinegra ya que siempre solía acompañar a su amiga

Necesitas una vida amorosa – contesto la castaña a su amiga

Salgo con los que me gusta – respondió ella

Está bien – decía la castaña quien ya había terminado de empacar todo y tomaba el volante de la camioneta despidiéndose de su mejor amiga

Mientras tanto en la iglesia se encontraban dos jóvenes apuesto uno de cabellera negra y ojos azules y uno de cabellera rubia y ojos de igual color que los de su amigo… ambos saludaban a los invitados que llegaban para presenciar la ceremonia…

¿Estás bien? – preguntaba uno de los invitados al novio

No, me siento bien – decía el pelinegro auto contradiciéndose – extrañamente bien

¿Seguro? – volvió a preguntar el invitado

Sí, sí… no estoy nervioso – decía el pelinegro

Seguro que no te sientes mal – volvieron a insistir

Para nada… gracias por preguntar – respondió cortésmente mientras que los invitados pasaban a retirarse a la iglesia pero otra persona los interrumpió

Hola… eres Héctor, no? El novio – decía dudosamente la joven castaña

Sí, si soy yo – decía el pelinegro mientras saludaba a la chica con un apretón de manos – llámame Heck

Bueno, yo prepare las flores – respondio ella con una sonrisa

Ay ¿enserio? – decía emocionado el joven – bueno, son geniales, ¿cierto, Coop? – mencionaba el pelinegro a su amigo

Geniales, si… aunque no sé nada de flores – contestaba el joven rubio quien era un poco más alto que su amigo el pelinegro

Pero son fabulosas, ¿no Coop? – mencionaba de nuevo el pelinegro completamente fascinado por los arreglos florales

En otro sitio, un coche arreglado de flores se encontraban la novia, la dama de honor el padre y el chofer quienes todos ellos se dirigían hacia la iglesia.

Sr Ned… ¿hace cuánto que está casado? – preguntaba una chica de cabellos marrones

Mm treinta años – respondio con desgano el padre de la novia

Aaah – suspiraba la chica

Si la hubiera matado cuando lo pensé… ya estaría en libertad – menciono el señor – un hombre libre, recuerdo que durante el camino a la iglesia solo quería gritar "¡Detengan el auto! Esto es un gran error" pero no es posible hacer eso ¿no? – Soltó un suspiro el señor mientras que las dos jóvenes seguían atentas al relato – te sientas, no dices nada… las ruedas siguen girando… conduciéndote a la condena más larga – dijo finalmente el señor mientras que la atmosfera se tornaba pesada hasta que la novia grito

¡Detengan el auto! – Grito la joven rubia – olvide hacer pis – y así el padre dio la señal al chofer el cual se detuvo frente a un McDonalds

De nuevo en la iglesia la señora madre la rubia llegaba un poco agitada…

_Bien el pánico ha terminado_ – pensó para sí misma

Buena suerte amigo – decía otro invitado quien solo paso de largo

Todo bien Tessa – decía el pelinegro al notar la presencia de su futura suegra – estas bien

Hola Heck – decía la futura cuñada

Hola princesa – respondio el con una sonrisa

Necesitas ayuda con eso – decía la florista al amigo rubio del novio

Si – respondio el – hago ejercicio y no estoy gordo… y mi estómago está marcado – decía el rubio en tono coqueto a la castaña

No me gustan los hombres marcados – respondio ella mientras le arreglaba un adorno y se lo colocaba en su saco

Aunque el premio es que soy muy… muy sensible también – respondía el rubio sexymente

Heck tengo una pregunta – decía la joven rubia

¿Cuál es la pregunta? – mencionó el joven pelinegro

Que pasa cuando una fuerza incontenible choca con un objeto inmóvil – decía la pequeña rubia

Mm no tengo ni la más mínima idea – dijo el pelinegro

Ya está, ves… Ahora dejemos que se case en paz – interrumpió la madre de la niña que al parecer ya la tenía mareada con sus preguntas mientras intentaba llevar a su hija a la iglesia

Eso jamás pasa… si hay algo que no puede parar no hay algo que pueda moverse y viceversa… no pueden existir entiendes – explicaba la florista con una sonrisa – es una pregunta capciosa

¿Puede sentarse conmigo? – menciono la niña quien caminaba con su mamá hacia la iglesia

Que estoy haciendo aquí – decía desconcertada la joven florista mientras veía a los demás invitados bien arreglados y ellas apenas presentable

Cuando duermen los peces – volvió hacer una de sus preguntas la pequeña rubia, en la entrada se encontraba la madre de la niña junto con la segunda dama de honor saludando a los invitados

Vendrá cierto – decía nervioso el novio quien ya estaba en posición para iniciar dicha boda

Claro que si – contesto el rubio sarcásticamente

Cuando vendrán – volvía a decir el pelinegro mientras miraba desde el altar hasta la puerta de entrada

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntaba la florista a la niña

Todos me llaman "H" – contesto la niña mientras que la castaña se sacaba de onda – dicen que es por Hikari, pero no lo es… es la versión corta de Jesús "H" Cristo. Es lo que mi mamá dijo cuando supo que estaba embarazada de mi – contesto la niña con una sonrisa el cual la castaña se la devolvió – no es apuesto Heck – suspiro la niña mientras veía a su cuñado en el altar

Me gusto la chica de las flores – menciono el rubio al futuro esposo

Si, lo note – contesto él sin prestarle tanta importancia

Le gusto… ¿no? Tengo la sensación que le gusto – volvió a insistir el rubio

Coop, es el día de mi boda, ¿podemos hablar de mí? – decía semimolesto el pelinegro

Seguro – dijo el rubio – ¿crees que le gusto?

Mientras que afuera de la iglesia el carro donde traían a la novia por fin había llegado…

Bueno, hemos llegado – decía el padre mientras se baja del coche, dejando a la dama y a la novia dentro de el – el último en llegar al altar es niña

Bien llego la hora – suspiro la rubia

Deséame suerte – menciono la dama de honor quien se encontraba nerviosa

¿Desearte suerte Yui? – pregunto la rubia completamente confundida

Es una boda, las damas de honor siempre sufre en las bodas – contesto la dama de honor, deséame suerte

Suerte – contesto la rubia, dentro de la iglesia la madre de la novia observaba desde la puerta y al darse cuenta que llegaron le aviso a un encargado para que avisara a los demás mientras ella regresaba a sentarse con su hija

Ya llegaron – decía la madre quien ya se encontraba dónde estaba "H" y la florista

Todo listo, voy a preparar a las de recepción – contesto la castaña levantándose de su lugar con dirección hacia el pasillo lateral – con permiso, disculpen

El melodioso órgano empezó a sonar con la clásica melodía de boda, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia, las damas de honor se pusieron en el pasillo principal para recibir a la novia quien venía sujetada del brazo de su padre una vez que la novia y su padre pasaron las damas de honor caminaban de tras de ellos por otro lado la castaña caminaba por el pasillo lateral mirando de reojo hacia el pasillo principal tratando de ver a la futura esposa.

Pero por alguna extraña sensación la novia volteo con dirección hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica logrando que sus miradas se cruzaran por algunos segundos captando la atención de la rubia pero rápidamente quito aquella vista pero ese sentimiento nuevo hizo que volviera a voltear para luego ver que aquella persona ya no estaba… luego dirigió su mirada hacia su futuro esposo que la esperaba en el altar quien también él la miraba profundamente al llegar al altar el padre entrego a la novia y ya todos en su lugar el padre da por comienzo la ceremonia… mientras que al fondo la castaña observaba con detenimiento aquella joven que estaba por casarse para luego salir de ahí.

* * *

**bueno y que tal? antes que nada dejare en claro quienes eran las damas de honor obvio esta que era Yui y Azusa que no tuvo dialogo en este cap, si creen que es un Fic Hetero olvidenlo esto es Yuri xD jajaj ok me calmo. Habia dicho que lo subiria cuando mi otro fic estuviera a la mitad pero para eso tendrian que esperar casi 2 meses asi que mejor lo subo ahora.**

**bueno espero sus Reviews y espero que lo hayan disfrutado **


	2. Brindis

**hola, ¿como estan? antes que nada disculpa por no poder actualizar rapido pero pasaba por problemas y apenas se pudieron resolver... bueno no los aburrire con mi vida. Les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia :) **

**solo una aclaracion hay una parte que esta en negritas con cursiva eso quiere decir que se esta narrando mientras describes otra escena, asi como en las peliculas jeje **

* * *

**Cap 2 Brindis**

Los recién casados salían de la iglesia los invitados le aventaba arroz y otros solo aplaudían… de ahí todos se dirigieron hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

La música a todo volumen el novio bailaba con su joven cuñada mientras que su suegro bailaba como loco al lado de su esposa

Al menos mantén tus manos de tu lado, pareces chango – decía molesta la esposa a su marido quien no la pelaba por estar bailado, mientras que Yui pasaba a un costado de ellos con una copa de vino, quejándose de que no encontraba a nadie especial para ella… mientras observaba a chicos y chicas solteros a su alrededor

Mientras tanto alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia la recién casada que estaba en la sección de ponches y la rubia se dio cuenta de la presencia así que volteo para ver quién era

Hola – decía la castaña quien tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro

Hola – contesto la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa

No, nos conocemos… me llamo Ritsu – dijo la castaña mientras extendía la mano

Soy Tsumugi, pero puedes decirme Mugí – contestó la rubia aceptando el apretón de mano

Soy la florista – menciono la castaña con una sonrisa un poco boba al ver lo hermosa que estaba la rubia

Sí, son muy hermosas – contesto la rubia

Ah yo solo vine por un trago – decía la castaña tratándose de acercar al poche pero la rubia se lo impedía

No lo hagas – contestó nerviosa la rubia sin moverse

¿Que acaso no está rico? – Preguntaba la castaña con su típica sonrisa - ¿puedo ayudar?

Mi anillo – contesto finalmente la rubia mientras dejaba pasar a la castaña – estaba agarrando un poco

¿El anillo de boda? – preguntaba de nuevo la castaña

Se cayó – intervino la rubia – y está allí, mi anillo está allí – decía la rubia mientras revoloteaba el pomo de ponche que estaba sobre la mesa

Intentaste con el cucharon – decía la castaña mientras se acercaba a la rubia

Nada – contesto con pocos ánimos la rubia

Y no la puedes vaciar – decía la castaña mirando a la rubia

No, es muy grande – respondio la rubia aún más desanimada que antes

Solo podemos hacer una cosa – decía la castaña muy segura de sí misma mientras se arremangaba la blusa – cúbreme

¿Qué? – dijo atónita la rubia al ver como aquella chica sumergía su brazo en el ponche en búsqueda de su anillo

Usa el vestido – menciono la castaña quien estaba perdida en el ponche – yo seguiré buscando

No puedes – decía atónita la rubia al ver como rápidamente la castaña empezó la búsqueda del anillo – claro que puedes – mientras cubría a la castaña hasta que un joven apuesto se acercó a ellas – Hola – dijo la rubia

Dicen que el blanco es el color de las vírgenes, conociendo a Héctor, lo único virgen aquí es el aceite de oliva – menciono el joven

Los chistes viejos son los mejores, ¿no crees? – menciono Tsumugi por el comentario de ese joven

Soy Rob, Héctor trabaja para mí, pero no en sentido bíblico – respondio el joven con un poco de arrogancia

Eres tal como el té describió – se limitó a decir la rubia con una sonrisa mientras que la castaña al fin había sacado el anillo del ponche mientras se hacía a un lado junto con la rubia

Necesito un trago – menciono él

Hola – dijo sonriente la castaña

Ella es Ritsu, es la florista – menciono la rubia con una sonrisa

Soy Rob, pero puedes llamarme como quieras – respondio el mientras daba su mano para saludar

Y estoy segura de que eso hare – contesto la castaña mientras estrechaba su mano mojada con la de él

Después del incidente del anillo, las horas habían transcurrido algo rápido… la noche llego y todos seguían bailando…

Amigo podrías hacerme un favor… puedes poner música más lenta – decía Coop al Dj quien había aceptado la petición del rubio, mientras disimulaba bailar y así pasar entre las personas y llegar hasta donde estaba la castaña quien bailaba con la hermana menor de la rubia

Oye "H", porque no vas con tus amigos… han de estar extrañándote - menciono el joven rubio a la niña

De acuerdo – contesto ella

Nos toca bailar… creo – decía el rubio a la castaña mientras la canción cambiaba a una más lenta – nos vemos bien juntos… ¿no?

Si – contesto la castaña entre risas al ver las intenciones del rubio

Deja que me acerque más – menciono el rubio – ¿estás bien?

Sí, pero me aprietas Coop – contesto la castaña, pues bailaba muy pegada al rubio

Perdi mi virginidad con esta canción – respondió el rubio quien no se despegaba de la castaña, mientras que en el fondo Yui se encontraba completamente desanimada porque nadie había bailado con ella…

Hola a todos – hablaba el padre de la rubia a través de un micrófono interrumpiendo la canción provocando que las parejas se separaran - ¿esto funciona?

Cooper, al fin te encontré – decía enojada la madre de la Rubia – saca a ese idiota del micrófono y haz un buen discurso – sentencio la señora mientras su hija y yerno la miraban mientras evitaban reírse

No estoy acostumbrado hablar en público – pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque su esposa le había quitado el micrófono provocando algunas risas

Ya en la mesa de los novios la pareja, se encontraba sentados esperando el discurso del rubio…

Escuchen ellos están muy enamorados – decía el rubio mientras miraba a sus amigos – y eso es muy aburrido – seguían hablando el rubio mientras que por otro lado tanto Yui como Azusa reían por las palabras que decía el amigo de "Heck" – hace años que están enamorados, pero años de consumir infinita cantidad de drogas… y sexo sin sentido. Ellos se quedaron en casa como siempre, hace años que viven como una pareja casada... me gustaría brindar por Tsumugi y Héctor – decía el rubio mientras alzaba una copa de vino – que envejezcan juntos… Por Tsumugi y Héctor – dijo finalmente el rubio y lo demás invitados brindaron mientras que otros solo aplaudían – ahora esto es muy importante, algunos dicen que tardaron tanto en casarse por su miedo a pronunciar este discurso, pero ahora lo hará. No está seguro de poder hacerlo pero sé que lo puede hacer… por favor un gran aplauso, a Hecky – decía el rubio para ceder el micrófono a su amigo quien se encontraba nervioso mientras que los invitados le aplaudían junto con la castaña quien se encontraba parada hasta el fondo…

Ah, ah – el pelinegro se había quedado estático mientras su esposa lo miraba algo preocupada

Héctor imagínatelos a todos desnudos – menciono su suegra

Hola a todos soy Heck – intervino mientras fingía ser su esposo dando el discurso – y bienvenidos a mi boda… estoy contento de que estén todos aquí mirándome, porque… - decía la rubia mientras se ganaba algunas risas por parte de sus invitados – porque quiero decirles cuanto amo a Tsumugi, que es una persona sorprendente, maravillosa y fantástica – seguía fingiendo la rubia mientras los invitados no paraban de reír mientras tanto la castaña no dejaba de mirar desde el fondo a la rubia quien fingía ser su esposo

¿Quieres seguir tú? – le pregunto la rubia a su esposo, pero al fondo la castaña simplemente se había dado la vuelta para retirarse de ahí

Creo que lo haces muy bien – intervino el pelinegro quien se sentó dejando a su esposa parada para dar el discurso

Bueno ahora seré yo quien hable – decía la rubia mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire antes de empezar, pero fuera del salón la castaña caminaba lentamente esperando escuchar lo que estaba por decir la rubia pero opto por irse de ahí

_**He esperado mucho este día en mi vida, y estoy contenta de compartirlo con ustedes y con algunos que no conozco…**__**estoy segura de que son geniales también. Siento que conozco a Heck desde siempre…**_En otro lado la castaña se imaginaba el discurso de aquella rubia mientras se dirigía hacia su casa para poder descansar… _**Y sé que lo conoceré por el resto de ella, él es mi mejor amigo**__, _la castaña caminaba con sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras llegaba a su casa. _**Dicen que los cuentos de hadas tienen finales felices, pero Heck y yo fuimos amigos… y fue muy agradable**__, _la castaña se dirigía hacia su habitación para cambiarse e irse acostar… _**quizás es mejor un cuento de hadas así **_la castaña se había acostado pensando esa chica que se acababa de casar y que en segundos le robo el corazón _**así que no haremos un brindis, pero si todos nos desean suerte… Heck y yo les estaremos agradecidos, listo… uno, dos tres "Buena Suerte"…**_

* * *

**y que tal? les tengo una buena noticia y este fic se actualizara cada semana los lunes :) solo por hoy hago una excepción bueno esten pendientes de mi otro fic "No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas" que el fin de semana actualizare **


	3. Invitacion

**hola! lo se, quieren matarme por no actualizar antes... pero he estado estrezada, pero bueno aqui esta el sig cap**

* * *

**Cap 3 Invitación**

Habían pasado 3 días desde aquella boda, para la castaña era un hecho de que jamás volvería a ver a esa chica rubia. Ahora solo debía dedicarse en atender a la florería que tenía.

La castaña se encontraba sacando unas cajas hacia la calle para colocar unas nuevas flores pero se dio cuenta de que un joven había entrado al local un poco apresurado.

Hola – decía ella con su característica sonrisa

Debes ayudarme, necesito una flor… solo una, una buena la mejor – decía desesperado el hombre

Bien – contesto la castaña mientras buscaba que flor podría agradarle al cliente

Esta es mi última oportunidad – contesto el – una última flor

¿Ultima oportunidad? – preguntaba la castaña mientras se acercaba al joven

Solo una flor puede salvarme – decía el joven mientras miraba la cantidad de flores que había – que tal una rosa roja, que diría

Amor – respondio la castaña con simpleza

El amor es lindo – murmuraba el joven quien miraba detenidamente las rosas

Y fidelidad – volvió a decir la castaña

Entonces rosas no – respondio el cliente mientras miraba que otra flor podía llevarse

No, ninguna rosa es obvio – decía ella mientras veía como su cliente daba vueltas – si es la última oportunidad, debe ser espectacular – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el fondo del local buscando algo para el joven… pero sin darse cuenta alguien toco la puerta

Un momento – decía la castaña sin apartar su vista de las flores

Oh está bien – respondio la misteriosa persona, pero para la castaña no era tan misteriosa que simplemente por inercia volteo

Hola – decía la castaña con una sonrisa pues era nada más ni nada menos que Tsumugi

Hola – respondio la rubia mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña

¿Cómo estás? – preguntaba la castaña quien se encontraba extrañamente feliz

Bien, yo solo – pero la rubia no termino la frase porque el cliente de la castaña se había atravesado para seguir buscando las flores indicada para regalar – vine a agradecerte

Fue un placer – respondio la castaña con una sonrisa – disculpa estoy atendiendo – decía la castaña mientras señalaba hacia el cristal

Oh si por su puesto – contesto la rubia mientras se hacía a un costado

Cuál es tu flor favorita – menciono el joven quien se encontraba del otro lado del cristal

No lo sé… creo que me gustan las "Lily" – respondía ella con una sonrisa

Esa no – contesto el muy seguro de sí mismo

Que tal esta – decía la castaña mientras tomaba otra flor – es una "ave del paraíso"

Sigue hablando – respondio el cliente

Nombre real es Strelitzia, se llama así por Carlota Strelitz, se casó con el Rey Jorge III, 15 hijos y jamás se separaron – decía la castaña tratando de impresionar a la rubia

Bien ya no hables – contesto el excéntrico cliente quien se volvió a salir para buscar la dichosa flor sacando de onda a las dos chicas

¿Quieres ir a cenar? – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Qué? – decia asombrada la castaña por la pregunta

Cenar… con nosotros, con Heck y conmigo – corrigio la rubia al ver que la castaña lo había mal interpretado

Me encantaría – respondio la castaña con un sonrisa

Te parece el viernes – menciono la rubia dudosa de la respuesta de la castaña

Si, el viernes – contesto la castaña con una sonrisa

Genial, te dejare la dirección – respondio la rubia mientras pasaba a un costado de la castaña para dirigirse hacia la recepción para anotar la dirección, pero sin que se diera cuenta la rubia la castaña se había desanimado al saber que la cena era para tres

¡Perfecto! Quiero esta, esta es la flor de mi última oportunidad – dijo firmemente el joven mientras llevaba consigo una maceta con un cactus – deséame suerte – menciono él, mientras que a su vez le pagaba a la castaña

Suerte – respondio ella un tanto aburrida

Bueno yo también paso a retirarme – decía la rubia con una suave sonrisa

Tan rápido – respondio la castaña un poco desanimada

Si tengo que ir casa de mi mama – contesto la rubia – bueno te veré el viernes

Ahí estaré – menciono la castaña con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía como aquella chica se retiraba

* * *

**y que tal!? se viene lo bueno para este fic, me llevara como 10 cap o menos pero estara buena la trama :) **

**por cierto ya actualice mi fic de "No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas"**


	4. Subasta

**lo se me quieren linchar! u.u perdón por no actualizar pero pasaba por grandes problemas... pero lo importante es que ya hay actualizacion **

* * *

**Cap. 4 Subasta**

El próximo artículo, lote 48, el reloj de manto de roble de la década 30… comienza en 48 libras – decía un señor atraves de un micrófono era el encargado de una subasta – 50 libras, la señora ofreció 50 libras

Bien cariño, ahora debes lanzar una mirada feroz – decía Heck mientras caminaba entre cosas que se iban a subastar – yo lo haría, pero te asustas mas

No, no es así – replico la rubia quien caminaba a la par de su esposo – ¿ah quien debo mirar con ira?

Al que quiera ese sofá – respondio el con una sonrisa

No se lo podrán llevar, es mío – menciono ella

Nuestro – contesto Heck mientras veía ciertas cosas de valor – si está por debajo del límite de 200 libras

No sé por qué necesitamos limites – decía ella quien no dejaba de caminar

Me gustan, sino tú enloquecerías – respondio un poco gracioso el pelinegro

Seguro que sí, esa cosa es mía – volvió a decir ella

Nuestra – reprochó él mientras tocaba un timbre llamando la atención de todos y sintiéndose apenado se quito de ahí

Invite a cenar a alguien el viernes… esa florista, Ritsu – decía ella sin siquiera mirar a su esposo

Genial, yo cocinare – decía emocionado el pelinegro

Por favor no lo hagas – respondio entre risas la rubia

Seguimos Adelante… lote 49 – decía el encargado de la subasta

Bien bebé, nuestro turno – menciono el pelinegro

El muy atractivo sofá de cuero, Un Chesterfield de cuero decorado con botones de bronce un poco gastado, bueno comencemos con 90 libras – decía el señor

La invite porque… este es mi plan – decía ella mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá

Ay no – empezaba a murmurar el pelinegro ya que sabía lo que su esposa le iba a decir

Pensé en invitar a Coop – respondio ella mientras le insistía a su esposo

Excelente, pero sería mejor que no lo hiciéramos – decía el mientras no apartaba la vista del señor que estaba subastando

Creo que son el uno para el otro… ¿no crees que serían perfectos? – preguntaba mientras intentaba llamar la atención de su esposo ya que este se encontraba perdido en la subasta

Atención bebé – decía el mientras escuchaba que alguien empezó aumentar la subasta

Ritsu y Coop, creo que serían perfectos – seguía insistiendo la rubia

Él dijo que la había cortejado antes de que se fuera – decía el pelinegro si apartar la vista de aquellas personas que empezaban a subir la subasta

Allí lo tienes, los invitaremos a los dos – decía ella con una sonrisa

Bien – respondio el sin despegar su mirada

Es extraño… fui agradecerle por lo que hizo en nuestra boda – mencionaba la rubia quien estaba tan centrada en el tema de la castaña mientras que su esposo en la subasta.

Todavía no – murmuraba el pelinegro

Como cuando conoces a alguien e inmediatamente… sientes que será tu amiga – decía la rubia mientras se perdía en lo que decía

Estamos por llegar – decía el pelinegro muy emocionado ya que la subasta seguía subiendo esperando el momento

¿Quién sabe porque? – Decía ella muy soñadora – una vida pasada, pero por alguna razón tienes una conexión

Allá vamos – decía aún mas emocionado el pelinegro

210 libras – decía asombrado el encargado al oír la propuesta de otra persona

Maldición – se quejó el pelinegro mientras miraba a la persona que había aumentado la subasta

No sé lo que digo, pero me entiendes – decía ella mientras miraba a su esposo y este no dejaba de mirar aquella persona

Cariño lo perdimos… el sofá – decía el pelinegro algo decepcionado

¿Qué? – preguntaba la rubia algo desconcertada

Pasó nuestro límite – respondió el pelinegro

¡400 libras! – grito ella quien se había parado completamente decidida, acaparando las miradas de todos

¿400 libras? – pregunto desconcertado el encargado mientras que el pelinegro moría de pena otra vez.

* * *

**bueno prometo que el siguiente cap sera largo :) **


	5. La Cena

**lo siento yo se que muchos quieren matarme pero la mera verdad he atravesado por muchos problemas pero bueno les dejo sig cap **

* * *

**Cap 5 Cena**

En el otro lado de la ciudad cierta castaña llegaba a su casa con un ramo de flores y se sorprendió ver a su madre acostada en el sofá de la casa mientras leía el periódico

¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntaba desconcertada la castaña

Yo vivo aquí, que estás haciendo tu – decía la señora de aproximadamente 60 años

Yo vine a limpiar – menciono la castaña mientras comenzaba acomodar las cosas – deberías cambiarte madre

Bueno estaba vestida decentemente, solo me preparo para la noche – contesto la señora de ojos color miel

Mamá son las 5 de la tarde… dijiste que saldrías más tarde – menciono desconcertada la joven

No, tu dijiste que iba a salir mas tarde – respingo su madre quien no apartaba su vista del periódico – apropósito ya terminaste de trabajar

Estaré ocupada esta noche – decía la castaña con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

¿Tienes una cita? ¡mi hija tiene una cita! – exclamaba la señora mientras bajaba el periódico para saber el chisme

No, pero quizás tu si – contesto la castaña con una sonrisa

La tarde paso lentamente… Heck se encontraba trabajando en una de las mejores empresas del país, Mugí también trabajaba en la empresa de su padre ambos estaban ocupados pero pidieron permiso para salir antes y preparar la cena que tenían esa noche.

Lamento llegar tarde, preciosa – decía el joven de cabellera negra a su esposa quien estaba mirándose en el espejo del baño mientras se maquillaba – estas muy sexy hoy

¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – pregunto la rubia sin voltear a ver a su esposo

Fue espantoso, quiero renunciar – decía alterado el pelinegro mientras se disponía a orinar

Siempre dices lo mismo Heck – contesto ella

Preferiría que estuviéramos solos hoy – murmuraba en alto el pelinegro

A él le gustara ella, ¿no? – Decía la rubia quien había terminado de maquillarse – ¿a Coop? ¿A él le gustara Ritsu?

Mmm no lo sé depende de muchas cosas – respondio el mientras se cambiaba la ropa de oficina por una más casual – ¿tú qué opinas?

¿De ella? – Decía nerviosa la rubia – no la – pero no pudo terminar de contestar porque fue interrumpida por su esposo

No, no… de la camisa ¿qué opinas? – pregunto el mientras se paraba a 1 metro de distancia para modelar

Ah… bueno es linda, y tú eres hermoso – contesto ella mientras se colocaba los zapatos

¿Quieres tener sexo? – Pregunto el pelinegro pero antes de que ella respondiera el timbre de su casa sonó – te salvo el timbre pero más tarde estarás en problemas

Asi que mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse, él bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta de su casa

Hola, entra… estas fabulosa – decía el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa

Hola gracias – contesto ella mientras pasaba a la casa – adivina que traje – decía ella mientras alzaba un ramo de flores extravagantes

Genial, a Mugi le gustara – respondio el quien tomaba el ramo entre sus manos – ¡cariño!

Aquí estoy - contesto ella mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos – hola

Hola – respondio la castaña mientras miraba detenidamente a la rubia

Ven a ver nuestro nuevo sofá – menciono la rubia mientras salía del trance de la castaña y caminaba hacia donde estaba aquel sofá que habían comprado en aquella subasta de antigüedades mientras discutían sobre el sofá de cómo lo compraron Heck interrumpió con algo muy peculiar

Crees en la reencarnación, es que Mugí piensa que se conocieron desde antes – decía inocentemente el hombre

Eso no es lo que yo… - decía la rubia pero fue interrumpida por la castaña

Creo que me acordaría – respondio la castaña con una sutil sonrisa

Bueno, colguemos estas flores y pongamos el abrigo en agua – decía nervioso el pelinegro pero la castaña se rio por debajo por el enredamiento que había dicho el pelinegro

Después de ese pequeño e incómodo momento la rubia se había llevado aquel gran ramo de flores para separarlas y colocarla en pequeños floreros mientras que Heck platicaba con la castaña en la sala

Bueno, el libro que quería escribir es… una guía de los lugares de moda del mundo en este momento, en febrero es el carnaval de Rio, etc – explicaba el pelinegro mientras servía un poco de vino en un par de copas – bueno si tu deseas unas vacaciones/fiestas, abres el libro…

Ya has estado allí – menciono la castaña con curiosidad

Ese era el plan, pero ya sabes… Mugí, la vida, el trabajo… Mugí – decía el con una sonrisa

Algún día quizás – respondio ella mientras lo miraba fijamente

Si, tal vez – contesto el – y tu… estas casada o planes de casarte o algo por el estilo

No y no… quizás, ahora las leyes hayan cambiado – respondio ella con una sonrisa

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto curioso el pelinegro

Soy lesbiana – contesto ella sin rodeos

Jajajajajja – se empezó a reír el pelinegro por el comentario de la castaña pero al ver que ella estaba seria la risa se le quito – muy bien, encantador

Otro pequeño momento incomodo que es interrumpido por el timbre de la casa

Ese debe ser Cooper – menciono el con cara de preocupación pues lo planes de su esposa se venían abajo por la confesión de la castaña

Viene Cooper – respondio ella no con mucho ánimo

Después de saludarse todos pasaron al comedor donde el pelinegro sirvió la cena para los cuatros…

Heck, esto es repugnante – decía Coop no muy convencido por la cena

Eso crees – respondio el pelinegro

Si cariño es atroz – secundo la rubia mientras se burlaba, de que su marido fuera mal cheff mientras que Cooper hacía preguntas completamente extrañas con respecto al matrimonio de sus amigos y discutían de que Cooper solo se casa para acostarse con las mujeres o bien simplemente sin necesidad de casarse

Sabes Cooper cambiaras cuando conozcas a la mujer ideal – decía Tsumugi a su amigo

Y como lo sabré – respondio el con curiosidad

No lo sabrás, no de inmediato… se siente cálido y cómodo e insistes y le das una oportunidad antes de darte cuenta, estás como… "Sí, así es… debe ser amor" – termino de explicar la rubia a su amigo

Sí, estoy de acuerdo con ella – respondio Heck mientras tenía un pan en su mano

Yo también – contesto Cooper

No estoy de acuerdo – menciono la castaña mientras los demás la miraban con intriga – creo que te das cuenta inmediatamente, apenas tus ojos… todo lo que sucede después, prueba… que no te habías equivocado en ese primer momento. Te das cuenta de que estabas incompleta y ahora te sientes entera – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras miraba a la rubia y está se quedaba pensativa por lo dicho

También estoy de acuerdo con ella – contesto Heck mientras interrumpía la atmosfera

Coincido también – secundo Cooper – bien que hay de postre

Si – respondio la castaña

No – contesto la rubia

¿no? – decía intrigada la castaña

No – volvió a contestar lo mismo la rubia – si crees eso, piensas que los que no sienten eso… se conforman con menos

Eso no es lo que digo – se defendió la castaña ante los ataques de la rubia

Eso es lo que estás diciendo – respondio la rubia

Lo dijo un poco más lindo – contesto Cooper a la defensiva de la castaña

¿Postre? – decía fuera de si el pelinegro

Después de comer el postre, Cooper y Heck recogían lo del comedor… mientras que el rubio le decía a su amigo que el discurso que había dicho la castaña era para el, mientras que el pelinegro solo se reía para sí mismo porque sabía la verdad acerca de la castaña.

De que te burlas Heck – decía malhumorado el rubio

Ella es lesbiana – dijo finalmente sin dejar de reírse

Bromeas… ¿verdad? – pregunto todo pasmado el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino tinto

Mientras tanto en el techo de la casa, la rubia subía por las escaleras en búsqueda de la castaña no sabía que pero algo en ella le llamaba la atención y al verla sentada mirando la ciudad con un paraguas en la mano por la pequeña lluvia que había le conmovió

¿Que estás haciendo? – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa desde la parte seca

Es hermoso – respondio la castaña mientras le sonreía

Está lloviendo – contesto la rubia – será mejor que vengas acá sino enfermaras

Y así la castaña se quitó de la orilla de la azotea para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la rubia

Sabes Heck no vendría aquí – decía la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta de la azotea y veía como se encontraba mojada por la lluvia – lamento lo de la cena

He comido cosas peores – respondio la castaña entendiendo a lo que se refería la rubia

Me irrite – contesto la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada

No te irrites… bueno te irritaste un poco - respondio la castaña mientras se miraban fijamente ambas

Estas mojada – dijo la rubia mientras salía del trance

Estoy bien no te preocupes – contesto la castaña

Y tienes frio – volvió a decir la rubia pero esta vez se quitó su suéter mientras se lo colocaba a la castaña

Estoy bien – insistía la castaña mientras veía como la rubia le colocaba el suéter de ella

Quédatelo, realmente quédatelo – decía la rubia quien no dejaba de insistir para que la castaña se quedara con su suéter

Estoy bien no es para tanto – seguía debatiendo la castaña

Oigan, que están haciendo – decía el pelinegro desde la parte baja la rubia al escuchar a su esposo se despegó rápidamente de la castaña

Nada – contesto la rubia mientras miraba a su esposo

Bueno, Coop quiere jugar al poker del strip y yo quiero que se vaya – decía el pelinegro

Asi ambas chicas bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada donde se encontraba Cooper, la castaña se despidió del pelinegro y de la rubia mientras agradecía la cena y se iba con Coop ya que se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa.

* * *

**como veran esta historia esta inspirada en una peli que vi ase 9 años o 7 no recuerdo pero le he ido cambiando algunas cosas :p**

**no me juzguen! **


	6. De Compras

**hey como estan creyeron que habia muerto?! bueno ps no... aqui les traigo nuevo cap**

* * *

**Cap 6 De Compras**

Después de salir de ahí Cooper manejaba un Ferrari mientras llevaba a la castaña a su casa pero durante todo el camino no paraba de tirarle indirectas hasta llegar a un local para tomar un café ya que el rubio insistía mínimo con un café…

Después de una charla interesante y que la castaña le dejara en claro que no iba a tener ni una ligera oportunidad el joven la llevo a su casa y de ahí el se fue un poco resignado.

A la mañana siguiente Heck y Mugí hacían compras para su casa mientras este empezaba a molestar a su esposa hasta que el recordó lo de la cena.

Prométeme que no harás más de casamentera – decía el pelinegro con ojos de cachorro mientras la rubia tomaba cosas de los estantes y las colocaba en el carrito que traía el joven

Anoche fue éxito – mencionaba muy emocionada la rubia – además se fueron juntos, el sonido a lo lejos que escuchas son las campanas de la boda

Espera, ¿Qué no entendiste? – Preguntaba desconcertado el pelinegro – ay eres tan chapada a la antigua

¿Qué? – Pregunto consternada la rubia – ¿Qué debo entender?

Bueno, lo que no sabes de Ritsu es que – pero no termino la frase al ver a la castaña enfrente de ellos – está aquí, Hola – decía sorprendido el pelinegro quien tenía una lata en la mano

Hola – contesto la castaña quien iba acompañada de la pelinegra

Hola – respondio la rubia al ver a la castaña y dirigiendo una mirada de extrañeza a su acompañante

Que extraño, estábamos hablando de ti – decía el pelinegro con algo de nerviosismo

Espero que bien – respondio la castaña con una sonrisa y cara de sorpresa hasta que un pequeño carraspeo por parte de la pelinegra saco de su ensueño a la castaña – lo siento, Heck ella es Mio

Mio – respondio el pelinegro

Heck – contesto ella con una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa hacia la pareja

Y ella es Mugí – le decía la castaña a su amiga mientras señalaba hacia la rubia

Mugí – contesto la pelinegra mientras escaneaba a la rubia

Mio – respondio la rubia con una sonrisa algo forzada

¿Ritsu? – decía la pelinegra un poco incomoda ante dicha situación en la que se encontraba

Bien… haciendo las compras del sábado – decía la castaña con una sonrisa mientras veía a la pareja

Así es – respondio el pelinegro con una sonrisa

Genial – decía la castaña con algo de incomodidad – que lo disfruten y gracias por la cena… deberíamos definitivamente…

Seguro – contesto con una ligera sonrisa la rubia

Lo haremos – secundo el pelinegro

Bueno, disfruten el resto de la compra – decía la castaña mientras intentaba zafarse de dicha situación incomoda

Ustedes también – contesto la rubia rápidamente y veía como la castaña y la pelinegra se iban

¿Sales esta noche? – preguntaba la castaña tratando de que su amiga no preguntara por lo ocurrido

Espera cariño, ¿Qué demonios paso allí? – preguntaba desconcertada la pelinegra en otro lado del pasillo Heck le iba a explicar a Mugí sobre la condición de la castaña

Eso es lo que iba a decirte, Ritsu es Lesbiana – decía tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras que la rubia caminaba con des concertación por lo que acaba de escuchar

Ella es lesbiana – respondio la rubia en automático pues aun no terminaba de procesar lo que su esposo le acababa de decir

Crees que esa chica sea la novia – decía emocionado el pelinegro pero la rubia seguía sin creer

Sabes ella no es heterosexual, Ella es la Barbie heterosexual – mencionaba la pelinegra intentando de explicarle a su amiga que la rubia era un imposible pero de nuevo se volvieron a topar con la pareja y esta vez fue la pelinegra quien los detuvo

Hey, como están – decía la pelinegra quien jalaba el carrito con dirección hacia los otros dos – esta vez hablábamos de ustedes

Cariño llegaras tarde al partido – decía la rubia pues se sentía incomoda con la presencia de la pelinegra

Ay, pero falta mucho – respondio el pelinegro sin captar la indirecta de su esposa – cosas de deporte, Futbol

Que encantador, no es así – decía la pelinegra mientras miraba a su amiga y esta se encontraba más nerviosa de lo normal

Bueno espero que ganes – respondio la castaña algo nerviosa

Mio, ¿eres lesbiana? – preguntaba curioso el pelinegro

Ay dios – exclamo para sí misma la rubia

Que si soy lesbiana – decía sorprendida la pelinegra – soy exaltada

Y ustedes dos son – decía el pelinegro con algo de curiosidad y morbo en su rostro

No, no lo somos – respondio rápidamente la castaña tratando de aclarar que estaba soltera

Lo he intentado, pero ella ama a otra – contesto la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a la castaña

Entonces… yo los llamare después – mencionaba la castaña con más nerviosismos de lo normal

Hazlo – contesto él muy emocionado

Deberíamos – decía la rubia tratando de zafarse de esa incómoda situación

Seguro – contesto la castaña a toda esta sarta de frases sin acompletar – si, adiós otra vez – y asi rápidamente la castaña se fue de ahí

Adiós – decía desconcertada la rubia

Entonces descubrimos que no son pareja – mencionaba el pelinegro quien agarraba más cosas de los estantes pero por otro lado la rubia seguía sin creer lo que había pasado en menos de 20 min

Bueno vamos a pagar – dijo finalmente la rubia cobrando en si y así ambos se fueron hacia las cajas para pagar su mercancía hasta que alguien les grito

¡hola! – gritaba la pelinegra desde otra caja

No están persiguiendo – decía el pelinegro sin dejar de ser simpático

¿Por qué haríamos algo así? – pregunto con una sonrisa la pelinegra

Estamos en la caja – decía la castaña quien pasaba las cosas del carrito hacia el mostrador para pagar

Saludando – secundo la pelinegra quien alzaba su mano en señal de saludo

Nosotros saludamos también – contesto el pelinegro con gran carisma mientras que por otro lado la rubia se encontraba pensativa hacia la castaña… Y asi daban por terminado una rara conversación en el centro comercial

* * *

**y que tal!? bueno déjenme decirles que esta historia no va ni a la mitad pero hare lo que sea por acortar algunas partes y poner lo importante, ademas de que ya hay actualizacion de "No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas" **

**asi que linda semana a todos **


	7. Chapter 7

**hola gente como estan? yo no tan bien muchos problemas sobretodo amorosos TwT en fin aqui el 7mo cap**

* * *

**Cap 7 La Presentacion **

Después de ese encuentro en el centro comercial al día siguiente Ritsu había recibido una llamada para hacer una entrega de flores a un restaurant, al llegar ahí noto que la persona que las había encargado era nada más ni nada menos que Coop, quien intentaba de nuevo convencer a la castaña a salir con él, pero esta le dejo en claro que solo serían amigos aunque él le respondio que seguiría intentando.

Era lunes por la mañana y la Familia de Tsumugi iba a la escuela de su hermana pequeña para ver una presentación que estaba por realizar.

Deberías haberme dejado hacer las camisetas – venia discutiendo la madre de la rubia

No es tan importante – respondio la rubia

Quizás sea una bendición, a tu padre no le quedaría bien – seguía hablando la señora con su hija mientras se dirigían hacia el salón mientras que el papa de la rubia iba detrás de ellas

Hola – decia Ritsu quien caminaba hacia ellos

Ritsu querida, ¿Qué haces aquí? – decia con sorpresa la madre de la rubia

Ayude a "H" con su… bueno, ella me invito, entonces – pero ninguna frase era concretada por la castaña pero fue interrumpida por la profesora de "H"

Henrietta ya comenzara – decia una señora de tez morena a los familiares de "H"

Este es el espacio – mencionaba "H" quien señalaba hacia un planetario flotante y lo iluminaba con una lámpara ya que el salón estaba oscuro – el espacio está a muchos años luz, los años luz no se miden en días, meses sino en kilómetros. Hay una buena razón para ello pero aun no la entiendo… esta es la Vía Lactea tiene muchas estrellas y muchos fenómenos celestiales – seguía hablando la pequeña rubia mientras que al fondo de salón se encontraba su hermana y sus papas y al lado de la otra rubia estaba la castaña quien veía como la pequeña "H" daba su presentación

Pero mientras "H" seguía dando su exposición la rubia se encontraba en un pequeño trance por dicha atmosfera que había estaba algo nerviosa por tener a la castaña a su lado, pero la castaña quien había dejado de prestar atención a la hermana de Tsumugi para notar el nerviosismo de esta misma.

La castaña se recostó con la mano sobre la mesa donde estaba sentada y la rubia hizo lo mismo que ella hasta el punto de rozar sus dedos meñiques, la rubia giro su cabeza para mirar con mas detenimiento el rostro de la castaña mientras que esta seguía centrada en lo que "H" decia, hasta que giro su cabeza ya que la rubia había quitado un mechón de su rostro quedando asi frente a frente y asi acercarse a la rubia poco a poco pero tanto la rubia como la castaña habían salido de su imaginación ya que "H" había terminado la presentación ganándose los aplausos de sus familiares y compañeros de clases después de eso todos salieron de ahí…

La castaña como la rubia se encontraba hablando en la entrada de la escuela paradas en las escaleras de enfrente

Entonces bueno – decía la rubia un poco nerviosa

Muy bueno – contesto la castaña mientras veía como los niños salían aprisa

Debes irte ¿no? – preguntaba dudosa la rubia

Yo no, estoy bien – contesto la castaña quien miraba fijamente a esos ojos azules como el mar

Ritsu… yo – decía la rubia mientras empezaba a tartamudear – creo que debemos hablar acerca de algo – volvió a comentar la rubia, pero la castaña al notar el tono de voz de la rubia comprendió a lo que se refería – es que… no se, cuando estoy con… - pero no pudo terminar la frase la rubia porque fue interrumpida por la castaña

Si, debo irme – dijo apresuradamente la castaña ganándose una mirada de tristeza por parte de la rubia – en realidad acabo de recordar que tengo una entrega

Y asi la castaña había dejado a la rubia con las palabras en la boca, los días habían pasado lentamente, en una mañana la rubia se encontraba en su trabajo mientras checaba algo en su computadora hasta encontrar una nota interesante que compartió con Azusa y Yui quienes habían escuchado atentamente todo lo que la rubia dijo.

¿Creen en el amor a primera vista? – pregunto la rubia quien no quitaba su vista de la computadora ya que de eso se trataba la nota

Bueno ahorra tiempo – contesto Azusa quien estaba sentada al lado de Yui

Realmente, que puedan conocer a alguien en una habitación – seguía hablando la rubia con una mirada soñadora – y con una sola mirada puedan ver su alma ¿creen que eso pueda suceder? – pregunto a sus amigas

No – respondio Yui ya que ella era la que tenia mala suerte con las relaciones

Definitivamente no – secundo Azusa mientras miraba a su amiga

No, yo tampoco – contesto la rubia no muy segura de lo que había dicho

* * *

**bueno el siguiente capitulo sera creo el mas largo, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y esperen a la actualizacion de No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas o abreviado "NTEMSH" xD saludos**

**espero sus Reviews **


	8. Pelicula, Llamada y Una Salida Especial

**hola gente como estan? bueno aqui les traigo el octavo capitulo y como prometi es el mas largo de la historia espero que les guste **

* * *

**Cap. 8 Pelicula, Llamada y Una Salida Especial**

Después de una mañana laboriosa en su trabajo, la rubia había ido a un local para rentar películas para verlas con su esposo, observaba los estantes llenos de películas de diferentes géneros… mientras caminaba por el pasillo iba tomando películas al azar y de ahí se dirigió hacia donde estaba la encargada para que le dieran las películas, pero algo llamo la atención de la rubia. Era una sección completamente de películas para adulto y sin que nadie la viera se dirigió allí y tomo una película y se la entregó a la señorita

Esta también por favor – decía nerviosa la rubia mientras que la encargada veía que película era… pero la rubia se dio cuenta de la mirada picara que le tiraba la encargada – es solo… es solo para una investigación – se escudó la rubia

No importa querida – decía entre risas la encargada – no está disponible

Ay, está bien – respondio la rubia mientras le quitaba la película a la encargada

Esta vencido, los llamare – contesto la joven encargada mientras que la rubia seguía diciendo que no importaba, pero para empeorar esa embarazosa situación la madre de la rubia la había visto atraves de la ventana y decidió encontrarse con su hija

Sabía que eras tú – menciono la madre de la rubia quien se encontraba a un costado de su hija, mientras que esta voltea nerviosamente y sorprendida

¡Mamá! – exclamo la joven rubia

Solo pasaba con las fotos de la boda y te vi desde allá afuera, así que decidí entrar – decía con una sonrisa la madre – ¿alguna novedad? – pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las películas

No, no ninguna – respondio rápidamente la rubia pero su nerviosismo aumento más cuando la encargada, quien se encontraba por teléfono mencionaba que ella necesitaba una copia de la película que había escogido "El Arbusto de Georgie"

¿El arbusto de Georgie? – preguntaba curiosamente la madre de la rubia mientras buscaba la mirada de su hija

Es para una investigación – respondio la encargada quien seguía pegada al teléfono

Es para Heck – contesto la rubia sin mirar a su mamá – está muy interesado en la política

Bueno, eso es lo que yo llamo muy sexy – respondio su madre quien se encontraba a un costado de un poster de "Georgie"

Después de ese pequeño e incómodo incidente en el video club, la rubia se despidió de su madre mientras que ella se fue rápidamente a su casa.

Y después de unos minutos se encontraba viendo esa película para adultos, pero en vez de provocarle algo en ella su cara reflejaba aversión a lo que veía pero no pudo terminar de ver la película porque escucho que alguien abría la puerta de su casa

¿Cariño estas en casa? – decía el joven marido de la rubia, al oír que era Heck… rápidamente se levantó del sofá y fue a quitar la película

Hola – decia nerviosamente la rubia

Estas en casa, estoy contento de verte – contesto feliz el pelinegro mientras se quitaba el saco y se dirigía hacia ella para darle un beso el cual fue correspondido, al separarse noto que en el sofá había películas y murmuraba cosas mientras checaba los títulos de cada una, hasta que una le llamó la atención – esta es una que no he visto – mencionó pícaramente el pelinegro

¿Cuál vas a ver? – Decía inocentemente la rubia mientras le quitaba la película a su esposo – me dieron la equivocada, esa chica del video club… la devolveré

Si devuélvela – contestó con sarcasmo el pelinegro - ¿es pornográfica, no? Ofensiva, desagradable – menciono el pelinegro

Si y mucho – contesto ella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina pero su esposo la detuvo

Vamos a verla de todos modos – decía el joven muy emocionado – vamos Mugí, las cosas están… flojas en ese sector últimamente – y el pelinegro tenía razón, desde que la rubia conoció a la castaña la relación íntima entre ellos dos empezó a decaer pero el pelinegro creía q era culpa suya – sé que es mi culpa y es... sí – pero fue interrumpido por su esposa

No, es mía. Yo… no quiero ver esto – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá

¿Por qué? – pregunto preocupado el joven mientras observaba de cerca a su esposa

No me excita – contesto la rubia con simpleza mientras le daba un beso a su esposo y se levantó del lugar dejándolo confundido

Pero a mi si – respondio para sí mismo

En la noche la joven pareja había quedado de acuerdo con los papás de la rubia para salir, y se dirigieron al parque ya que había un festival, y así el pelinegro aprovecho para hablar con su suegro acerca de la rubia pero éste se negó hablar con respeto a su hija, por otro lado la madre de la rubia se quejaba con ella de que el padre de esta no andaba bien en lo íntimo provocando sonrojos en la rubia al escuchar las constantes quejas de su madre.

Pero fueron interrumpidas por el pelinegro que llego para poderse llevar a su esposa y pasar unos momentos a solas pero antes de irse la madre de la rubia los abochorno con bromas sobre sus futuros nietos…

Mientras que la joven pareja caminaba entre la multitud mientras observaban los fuegos artificiales… el pelinegro le decía a la rubia que si no fuera por los papás de ella, el jamás la hubiese conocido, ganándose un abrazo de su esposa que al ver por encima del hombro de su esposo vio como la castaña caminaba a la par de una señora que al parecer era la madre de la castaña quedándose atónita al verlas allí.

¿Qué sucede cariño? – preguntaba con un tono de preocupación el pelinegro al ver el rostro de su esposa

Vámonos a casa – contesto ella con su mirada vacía

La castaña caminaba con su mamá hasta toparse con "H" y Yui, la amiga de Tsumugi mientras estas estaban siendo presentadas por "H" un niño de la edad de "H" choco con ellas, ganándose la atención de la joven niña y de la miradas de las adultas…

Tienes novio, tienes novio – repetía una y otra vez la castaña quien estaba sentada en una banca junto con la hermana menor de la rubia

No, no tengo, todavía no – contestaba abrumada la pequeña niña, donde ambas sostuvieron una conversación entretenida y curiosa… donde Ritsu le confeso a "H" de que ella prefería estar con una mujer que con un hombre a lo cual la niña lo tomo con ligereza y se fue corriendo a jugar con el chico de hace rato dejando a la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al otro lado de la ciudad una pareja había llegado a su casa, la rubia se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomo del refrigerador una cerveza mientras que su esposo la observaba

Mugí… ¿estás embarazada? – pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad

No, no lo estoy… no – contesto la rubia algo desconcertada

Lo decía por tu reciente cambio de – pero el pelinegro no a completó la frase – a menos que…

¿a menos que? – pregunto la rubia mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su esposo

A menos que quieras estar embarazada – contesto él mientras se dirigía hacia ella y se quitaba la bufanda que traía puesta para persuadir a la rubia

Tu y mi mamá me volverán loca – contesto ella

Escucha sé que dijimos que íbamos a esperar, pero hasta cuando – decía el mientras ponía una cara triste con tal de persuadir a su esposa – vamos di que si – pero antes que la rubia respondiera el celular del pelinegro empezó a sonar, al parecer era su jefe quien lo estaba llamando, mientras tanto la rubia se alejó de ahí y se dirigió hacia la sala algo confundida por el comentario que le había hecho su esposo, cuando se disponía a sentarse noto que el teléfono de casa estaba sobre la mesa de centro lo tomo y decidió llamar a la persona que había visto en el parque…

En el parque el teléfono de la castaña sonaba y decidió atender a la llamada pero al hablar noto que nadie respondía y vio que le colgaron, asi que opto por regresar la llamada…

Oye hermosa – decía el pelinegro mientras observa que su esposa estaba en otro mundo – era rob, mira lo siento pero me pidió que me quedara mañana después del trabajo para arreglar unos asuntos fuera de la ciudad y no se di debo ir

Por supuesto que debes ir – respondio rápidamente la rubia pero el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y el pelinegro fue a contestar la llamada

Hola – respondio el joven de cabellera negra

_Heck, habla Ritsu – decía la castaña desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica _

Hola Ritsu, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras hablaba con una sonrisa – que sucede

_Nada, mi teléfono recién sonó y… - _pero la castaña no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

Perdón, estarás ocupada el martes por la noche – pregunto el pelinegro – querrías acompañar a mi esposa – cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su esposo ya que este la dejaría sola por atender su asunto de trabajo. – vamos di que si, anda

_Bueno si_ – respondio ella algo sorprendida ante la petición del pelinegro, ya que ella tenía mejor relación con él que con su esposa por obvias razones

Genial, bueno Mugí te llamara y te dará los detalles y que estés bien – menciono el pelinegro

También tu – dijo finalmente la castaña dando por terminada la conversación

No debiste haber hecho eso Heck… apenas y la conozco – decía la rubia por lo reciente aunque en el fondo se encontraba feliz

Pero es tu… alma gemela, la pasaras bien – respondio el con tranquilidad – quiero una cerveza – dijo el mientras se giraba hacia la cocina en búsqueda de una

¿Ella sabe a dónde vamos? – menciono la rubia con una sonrisa ya que en su cabeza resonaba la palabra "alma gemela"

El martes llego, ambas chicas se encontraban en un estadio de futbol mientras observaban como el equipo local iba perdiendo con la diferencia de 1 gol.

¡Vamos persíguelo! ¡Persigue sus piernas, golpéalo! – Gritaba sin parar la rubia quien se encontraba totalmente extasiada por el juego – por allí, por la izquierda – seguía gritando la rubia mientras la castaña simplemente la observaba con una sonrisa

Eres chillona – decía la castaña al ver que el futbolista local había fallado una buena jugada

Que – decía sin entender la rubia

Cuando gritas – menciono la castaña – si quieres que ellos escuchen mejor debes proyectarlo – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras observaba a la rubia en ves del partido

Enseñame – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa de quinciañera

De acuerdo – respondio la castaña – primero aprieta los musculos del estomago

No creo que tenga ninguno – contesto la rubia mientras giraba su vista hacia el partido

Si los tienes, están justo aquí – dijo la castaña mientras colocaba su mano justo en el estómago de la rubia

Allí – respondio la rubia mientras seguía atenta a lo que la castaña hiciera

Aprieta – menciono la castaña sin quitar su mano del estómago

Aprieto – volvió a responder la rubia

Ténsalos – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

Están muy tensos – contesto la rubia sin dejar de sonreír

Bien, ahora amplia tu diafragma – menciono la castaña

¿Mi qué? – pregunto la rubia sin entender a la joven

Este justo aquí – dijo la castaña mientras colocaba su mano en donde se supone que se encontraba el diafragma de la rubia provocando que esta sintiera cosas – bien empujalo hacia mi mano, ¿sientes mi mano?

Quizás si pones las dos – respondio inocentemente la rubia aunque con otra intención en lo que había dicho, la castaña se colocó detrás de la rubia y colocó su otra mano encima de la mano que ya estaba posicionada en donde se supone que estaba el diafragma, aunque la escena era inocente la rubia se sentía de una manera especial tener a la castaña abrazada a ella

Y ahora lo importante, imagina que el techo de tu boca es una catedral – menciono la castaña sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia

No, no lo entiendo – dijo la rubia mientras giraba su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el rostro de la castaña quedando algunos centímetros de la boca de esta

Ay vamos – decía la castaña zafándose de la rubia

Los músculos, el diafragma entiendo pero… - la rubia fue interrumpida por la castaña

Es algo especial, bueno hazlo asi – dijo finalmente la castaña girándose hacia donde estaba la cancha y grito desde su lugar - ¡eres un idiota numero 9!

Al gritar la castaña se ganó las miradas de los espectadores e incluso del jugador que había fallado la jugada anterior… el partido había terminado y ambas iban saliendo del estadio

Bueno es tu turno, ¿a dónde quieres ir? – pregunto la rubia

No importa a donde vayamos – respondió la castaña quien caminaba a la par de la rubia

Bien, yo decido otra vez – contesto alegremente la rubia tratando de persuadir a la castaña para que decidiera

De acuerdo, tengo ganas de bailar – respondio la castaña con tranquilidad

Sostén esa idea – contesto la rubia al saber que la castaña quería bailar

¿Qué? ¿Conoces algún lugar a donde podamos ir? – pregunto emocionada la de ojos ocre

Tengo una idea – contesto la rubia y ambas tomaron un taxi para ir a un centro recreativo

La castaña coloca una canción al azar la cual fue "Feels Like I'm In Love" y esta empieza a sonar mientras ellas bailaban al compás de la canción, aunque estaban concentradas bailando otras personas podrían deducir que ellas eran pareja por el significado de la canción, después de bailar un buen rato ambas salieron de aquel local para dirigirse hacia la casa de la rubia… caminaban por las solitarias calles ya era de noche y hablaban sobre las flores que Ritsu vendía

Oye Ritsu… cuéntame sobre los Lirios – decía la rubia quien caminaba con los brazos cruzados por el frio

No quieres saber nada de los lirios – contesto la castaña ya que sabía su significado

Es mi favorita – respondio la rubia mientras miraba a la castaña

Mejor pregúntame sobre la azalea – menciono la castaña quien caminaba con sus manos metida en su chaleco como era de costumbre

Bien, ¿Qué sabes de la azalea? – pregunto entre risas la rubia

La azalea significa "lograras seguridad financiera" – contesto la castaña tranquilamente

Muy lindo, ahora cuéntame de los lirios – volvió a insistir la rubia sobre su flor favorita mientras que la castaña lo pensó unos segundos hasta que decidio hablar

El lirio significa… significa "te desafio a que me ames" – contesto finalmente la castaña mientras miraba a la rubia y se disponía a cruzar la calle dejando a una rubia algo atónita, después de unos segundos la rubia cruzo la calle para alcanzar a la castaña, ambas caminaban en silencio después de que la castaña le había dicho el significado de la planta – Bueno gracias por esta noche – menciono la castaña rompiendo el silencio

De nada – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

Fue mi cumpleaños – respondio la chica de ojos melosos

¿hoy? Porque no lo dijiste antes – le reprocho la rubia a la chica – el mio es pronto

Somos como mellizas – respondio la castaña mientras se detenía ya que se encontraba enfrente de la casa de la rubia

Bueno, aquí me quedo yo – dijo la rubia quien había quedado de frente a la castaña, y un impulso por parte de ella la estaba conduciendo para besar a la castaña pero la luz de un carro evito el beso – yo… buenas noches – decía la rubia mientras abría la puerta de su casa

Si, buenas noches – contesto la castaña algo desanimada ya que estuvo a nada de besarse con la rubia, por otro lado la rubia volteo a ver a la castaña y se fijó que ella caminaba con dirección a su casa y decidió entrar a su casa

* * *

**bueno como verán cuando mucho han de quedar uno capitulos, y perdon si no actualizo constante pero acabo de entrar a la escuela asi que espero sus Reviews**


	9. ¿¡Hola y Adios?

**antes que nada Feliz Año queridos lectores... y como verán no he muerto, es mas resucite! y aqui les dejo en noveno capitulo de esta historia**

* * *

**Cap 9 ¿¡Hola y Adios?!**

Después de esa noche, a la mañana siguiente la rubia se encontraba distraída más de lo normal… mientras tanto Heck se encontraba platicando con Coop en un bar, donde el Rubio le pedía a su amigo salir pero este se negó porque le había dicho que la rubia lo llevaría a cenar, al otro lado de la ciudad, Mugi se encontraba en el baño de su trabajo mirándose en el espejo mientras esperaba a su amiga…

Alguna vez ya sabes… ¿cambiaste de bando? – pregunto la rubia un poco dudosa

Eso depende – respondio Azusa quien se encontraba dentro del cubículo

¿De qué? – volvió a preguntar la rubia

De qué diablos estás hablando – sentencio la pelinegra quien salía del cubículo para ir a lavarse las manos y darse un retoque – ¿un trago después del trabajo?

Cenare con Heck - contesto la rubia sin mirar a la pelinegra – quiero decir, alguna vez te gustó, o pensaste que podría gustarte antes de darte cuenta que no te gustaba otra mujer

Porque – respondio la pelinegra aún más desconcertada de lo que le decía la rubia mientras seguía retocándose las pestañas

Busco a alguien para Yui y pensé en ampliar las opciones – respondio la rubia aunque sabía que le estaba mintiendo a la pelinegra

Ya lo intente y no sucedió para mi – respondio la castaña quien se encontraba al lado derecho de la rubia – me gustan los hombres, quiero decir… los odio pero ya sabes…

Siempre soñé con esta con una mujer antes de morirme, pero es como… querer ir a Noruega alguna vez – esta vez fue Azusa quien hablo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos – me entiendes, quizás nunca suceda – le respondio la pelinegra a la rubia

¿Heck te llevara a cenar? – pregunto la castaña quien se encontraba arreglando su cabello

Yo lo llevo a él – respondio la rubia quien trataba de sonar normal

La tarde había pasado rápido dando paso a la noche… Mugi y Heck habían ido a cenar y se encontraban de regreso a su casa, el pelinegro era quien venía manejando mientras que la rubia miraba por la ventana completamente distraída pero este se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su mujer y para romper la atmosfera decidió entablar una conversación con ella

Fue divertido – decía el joven con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a su esposa pero ella no daba señas de respuesta – ¿no fue divertido? La pase bien – pero ella seguía sin responder – ya sabes Mugi creo… - pero su esposa lo interrumpió

Oye, el terreno baldío, ¿te acuerdas cuando lo hicimos en los arbustos? – pregunto la chica saliendo de su trance

Nunca te lleve a los arbustos – respondio el muy desconcertado

Lo siento, fue otro – contesto ella con una sonrisa – hagámoslo en los arbustos – decía ella y al cabo de 10 min se encontraban en un terreno con muchos árboles y arbustos, el pelinegro quien no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la rubia se tuvo que resignar después de un rato de jugar a las escondidas como ella había sugerido… al encontrarla estaban dispuestos hacerlo pero un ruido llamo la atención del pelinegro pero la rubia no le dio importancia, pero de nuevo el ruido se volvió a escuchar y esta vez fue la rubia quien hablo…

Quien sea que este ahí salga de una buena vez – decía la chica muy enojada y en cuestión de segundos salieron una pareja de gay, que al parecer también se encontraban haciendo cosas indebidas, después de una charla entre los cuatro decidieron irse a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba una castaña arreglando unas flores a la entrada de su floristería pero se percató que al otro lado de la calle venia caminando la rubia quien se dirigía hacia ella

Hola – decía la castaña con su típica sonrisa

No, no, no estés feliz de verme – respondía la rubia un poco alterada – no puedes, no quiero que estés feliz de verme – decía ella mientras entraba al local de la castaña

De acuerdo – contesto la castaña sacada de onda quien se había quedado en la puerta del local

De acuerdo – afirmo la rubia quien se había dado vuelta para ver a la castaña – estoy aquí porque no sé qué es lo que sucede, no lo sé… me haces sentir algo, algo que no puedo sentir… ¡Estoy casada! – decía la rubia sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro mientras que la castaña solo bajo la mirada al suelo pues sabia a lo que se refería la rubia – estoy casada, por el amor de Dios, tengo un esposo. Este… hombre que, este hombre maravilloso no hizo nada malo.

Pero de la nada sale un señor preguntando por algunas plantas

Me preguntaba si podía ayudarme – decía el hombre quien al parecer no se había percatado de la conversación entre las dos mujeres – estoy por comenzar un jardín de hierbas – el señor seguía hablando lo cual había provocado la molestia de la rubia quien se metió al almacén que tenía la castaña al fondo, después de que la castaña despachara al pobre señor casi a patadas se dirigió rápido al almacén

Entiendes – decía la rubia quien vio entrar a la castaña al almacén – debes de entender, no puedo hacer esto, en realidad no puedo hacer esto… sea lo que sea debe detenerse y debe detenerse ahora, ¿comprendes? se acabó – dijo finalmente la rubia saliendo del almacén, dejando a la castaña sin la oportunidad de objetar algo

¿¡Que!? – se dijo a sí misma la castaña pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos cuando se dio vuelta fue capturada por unos suaves labios, así es, era la rubia quien había regresado para iniciar un beso ansiado por ambas mujeres, tanto deseaban besarse que la castaña choco con una caja de flores cayendo sobre ella junto con la rubia sin dejar de besarse, la rubia le quito el suéter que traía la castaña, mientras que la castaña no dejaba de acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia bajando una de sus manos hacia el trasero de la rubia, tanta pasión había entre ellas que fue interrumpido porque la castaña accidentalmente se había enterrado una espina de unas rosas que se encontraban cerca de ella.

Auch – se quejó la castaña quien se había separado de la rubia

¿Qué te paso? – preguntaba preocupada la rubia

Tengo espinas en el trasero – decía la castaña quien intentaba pararse mientras empezaba a reírse

Lo siento – decía la rubia entre risas, pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta de entrada

Es otro cliente – decida la castaña un poco más calmada mientras iba a darle otro beso a la rubia pero la voz del cliente las interrumpió pues reconocían aquella voz

¿Hola? – Decía la persona desde afuera - ¿Ritsu? ¿Estas atrás?

No entres Heck, yo… - respondio rápidamente la castaña separándose de la rubia para poder salir del almacén – estaba haciendo el inventario… Hola

Hola – contesto el joven con su típica sonrisa

Mm, ¿que se te ofrece Heck? – pregunto la castaña mientras fingía estar bien

Comprar algunas flores – respondio el con una sonrisa en el rostro

Flores, por supuesto – decida la castaña un poco nerviosa

No para mi… sino para mi esposa, Mugi – dijo el joven, pero la castaña al escuchar el nombre de la rubia se tensó – recientemente estuvo un poco… no lo sé, ya sabes lo que dicen… nada más alegre que un brote oportuno, pensé en algunos de tus lindos arreglos – dijo finalmente el pelinegro, mientras que dentro del almacén la rubia escuchaba la conversación de su esposo con su ahora "amante.

Definitivamente – respondio ella quien por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios – ¿cueles le gustan?

Tú sabes cuales le gustan – contesto el joven con tranquilidad mientras miraba a la castaña que ponía cara de duda - lirios, le gustan los lirios

¿Lirios? Bueno, eso es simple – respondio ella con la misma tranquilidad que tenía el muchacho

¿Te gusto el futbol la otra noche? – pregunto el chico mientras observaba las demás flores en lo que la castaña hacia el arreglo

Fue una experiencia – contesto la castaña sin mirar al joven

¿Cómo encontraste a Mugi? – pregunto le pelinegro

Bien… - contesto ella lo mas natural

Me preguntaba si te conto algo acerca de… mi o, creo que estoy haciendo algo mal eso es todo… eso es lo que pienso. Y si te contó que es… lo que estoy haciendo, o no haciendo… entonces puedo detenerlo o comenzarlo, lo que sea y luego podemos… como antes – dijo finalmente el pelinegro

No dijo nada Heck – contesto secamente la castaña quien miraba fijamente al pelinegro y este a ella

Estas son hermosas… ¿Cuánto es? – pregunto el tratando de sonreír

Cortesía de la casa – respondio ella – deberías preguntarle a ella… no a mí – y vio como el pelinegro salía del local, la castaña rápidamente se dirigió hacia el almacén pero noto que este se encontraba vacío pues la rubia había salido del almacén por una pequeña ventana que daba a la calle y rápidamente la castaña salió del local para tratar de alcanzar a la rubia quien iba corriendo hacia un parque…

¡Mugi! – Gritaba la castaña quien iba corriendo detrás de la rubia – Mugi, espera

Ritsu, por favor – decía la rubia algo frenética

Habla conmigo – contesto la castaña quien seguía detrás de la rubia pues esta no dejaba de caminar a prisa

¿Qué quieres que diga? Dios, yo estaba allí y lo escuché – mencionaba la rubia sin detenerte – y él se culpa

Puedes terminar con esto – dijo finalmente la castaña

¿Cómo? – grito finalmente la rubia quien se detuvo y se giró hacia la castaña

Dime que me vaya – respondió la castaña tratando de no llorar – dime que es lo que quieres y me iré… y nunca me volverás a ver…

¿Eso es lo que quieres tú? – pregunto algo desconcertada la rubia

Te quiero a ti – contesto la castaña con sinceridad

Ritsu – susurro la rubia quien no dejaba de mirar a la castaña que tenía enfrente – no puedo

Ya lo sé – dijo la castaña bajando la mirada – estaremos bien – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras se acercaba a la rubia para darle un abrazo de despedida y luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla de la rubia – no te olvides de mi

Jamás lo haría – respondio la rubia mientras abrazaba a la castaña para luego separarse y agarrar cada quien el camino a sus respectivas casas

* * *

**lamento por no actualizar antes pero pasaba por un proceso de ruptura y un enamoramiento no correspondido casi al mismo tiempo pero por suerte todo quedo en el pasado ahora solo me enfocare en terminar algunos fics y a mi Servicio Social en el lab! :)**


	10. Final

**bueno aqui les dejo mi ultimo cap de esta historia **

* * *

Después de ese día las cosas para la rubia se habían tornado gris, para el pelinegro solo mirar a través de la ventana de su oficina lo tranquilizaba, mientras que para la castaña atender a las personas en la floristería se había vuelto algo tan monótono que ya no sonreía con esa misma intensidad.

Vamos Jeff tú me rascas la espalda y yo te beso el trasero – hablaba el pelinegro por teléfono mientras a un costado estaba su jefe – puedes repetirlo por favor… bien 41 exactos – repetía el pelinegro mientras miraba a su jefe quien estaba atento a la llamada – déjame que lo ingrese a la computadora y que haga los números

No puede ir mucho más allá – susurraba el jefe del pelinegro – no lo tiene no puede

Si, la pantalla esta roja Jeff – el pelinegro seguía en llamada sin dejar de mirar a su jefe – no lo va a cortar, la cifra que leo es… cuarenta y uno y medio, eso es 41.5 no podemos ir más abajo – contesto el pelinegro mientras tapaba la bocina del teléfono para susurrarle a su jefe – eso ya es mucho – pero su jefe seguía sin decirle nada – hagámoslo Jeff, vamos a subir… dame 41,1 dame eso, eso no duele y sabes algo… si estamos en 0.1 divirtámonos, dupliquémoslo, dame tres, tres está bien dámelos ahora… ¿lo harás? Bueno entonces uno más, llega hasta cuatro.

Después de una larga llamada por teléfono, Jeff y Heck llegaron a un acuerdo, pero el pelinegro no se encontraba para nada contento.

Muchacho por eso obtendrás un bono tan grande como el Big Ben – mencionaba el jefe del pelinegro quien por fin se había dignado en hablarle

Al diablo con tu bono – contesto sarcástico el joven

Ojala pudiera… ¿quieres ir a tomar un trago? – pregunto sin ningún interés el jefe

Al diablo contigo también Rob – contesto enojado el joven sacando de onda al otro hombre

Hecky, ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto con curiosidad su jefe

Me enferma, sabes… mientes – decía el pelinegro refiriéndose al negocio

Bueno tú también – respondio el sin ningún interés

Ya no más mentiras – contesto finalmente el pelinegro mientras agarraba su saco y salía de su oficina mientras dejaba a su jefe desconcertado

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba cierta castaña arreglando algunas flores en su local hasta que llega un cliente.

Buenas tardes, busco una planta que corte una relación – decía joven hombre con un poco de altanería

¿Qué? – pregunto la castaña desconcertada ante lo dicho por el hombre

Una planta para cortar una relación – volvió a repetir el joven mirando a la castaña

Explicate – menciono la castaña mientras seguía arreglando las flores

Bueno, no me gustaría que mi novia… mmm quiero terminar con ella, por medio de una planta – explico el joven mientras observaba algunas flores

Bueno, debería ser un ramo de hortensias, significan "se terminó, pero no pienses mal de mí" – comenzó a explicar la castaña

Perfecto, llevare uno – respondio el tipo con soberbia

Un ramo – contesto ella

Una, como se llame – menciono el tipo sin interés alguno

Pero eso no es mucho – decía la castaña pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el hombre la interrumpió

No me importa si piensa bien de mí – contesto el joven con gran indiferencia

Sabes algo… vete – le dijo finalmente la castaña pues el comentario de aquel hombre no le había agradado

Perdón – dijo desconcertado el hombre mientras era empujado por la castaña

Afuera, sal de mi negocio – decía la castaña hasta sacar al hombre… así que decidió cerrar el local temprano e ir a casa de su madre total no había sido su día.

¿Mamá? – pregunto la castaña esperando alguna respuesta

Ya salgo – contesto su mamá

Tómate tu tiempo – respondio la castaña mientras iba a la sala a sentarse mientras empezaba soltar una que otra lagrima

¿Ritsu? – pregunto su madre quien se acercaba a su hija quien se encontraba tan callada – ay diablos, ¿Qué te sucedió? – Pregunto la señora al ver que la castaña estaba llorando – ten, límpiate la nariz y luego me explicas

Conocí a una chica y ella esta con otro – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras miraba a su madre

¿Y te ama? – pregunto su mamá con curiosidad

No lo sé… no – contesto con algo de duda la castaña mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, hasta que volvió a contestar a la pregunta de su madre – sí, pero no importa

Hija, es todo lo que importa – respondio su mamá de la manera más tierna mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la castaña

Esta con otro madre, ella no puede – decía la castaña – cuando papá te dejó rompió tu corazón

Se vuelve a curar – contesto la señora con una sonrisa

Mírate estas fantástica – menciono la castaña para cambiar de tema

Soy más vieja que dios, pero todavía hago el esfuerzo – respondio la señora mientras miraba a su hija

¿Una cita? ¿Mi madre tiene una cita? – preguntaba la castaña con tono de burla

Voy a comer con un hombre – respondio tranquilamente la señora sin despegar la mirada a su hija

Y cómo te sientes – contesto la castaña con una sonrisa

Bueno, como cuando agarras una taza de café caliente – empezó a explicar la señora – y te das cuentas que vas a estornudar, así me siento

Ven aquí – dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su mamá

Mientras tanto, en otra casa… la rubia quien se encontraba recostada en el sillón mientras yacía dormida, pero el ruido de la puerta abierta la despertó

Demonios Heck ya es tarde ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto con mal humor la rubia pero para su sorpresa fue ver a su marido en estado de ebriedad

Ocho vasos de agua antes de dormir y al día siguiente no sientes dolor – decía el pelinegro quien se encontraba bebiendo agua – ¿estás bien mi hermosa? – mientras que su esposa le daba una mirada de desaprobación

Quiero hablar contigo – decía la rubia quien se encontraba recostada sobre la puerta de la cocina

También quiero hablar contigo, – respondio el pelinegro – solo tres más de estos y seré literalmente todo oídos – dijo finalmente el pelinegro quien se llevaba el vaso con agua a la boca

Te espero – contesto molesta la rubia quien salió de la cocina dejando a su esposo solo

Después de unos minutos el pelinegro se tiro en el sofá mientras esperaba el sermón de su esposa

Quiero hablar contigo porque pasó algo – decía la rubia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – no lo estaba buscando, solo pasó y aunque se terminó… - la rubia seguía hablando pero sin mirar a su esposo – tienes derecho a saberlo, enloquecí Heck, enloquecí por alguien, y no eras tú… lo siento, de verdad lo siento, ¡¿Heck? – volteo por fin la rubia pero se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba dormido – ay no, no, no, no te duermas… despierta – decía ella mientras movía suavemente a su esposo – no, lo puedo volver a decir – decía la rubia mientras se hincaba y quedaba a la altura de su esposo - me quedo, no te dejaría no podría… eres mi mejor amigo y eso era suficiente antes y será suficiente otra vez – dijo finalmente la rubia mientras tapa a su esposo y le depositaba un beso en la frente y se dirigía a su recamara pero lo que no sabia era que el pelinegro después de todo si la había escuchado

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se encontraba subiendo algunas cajas al coche que tenia hasta que unos pasos la sacaron de su ensueño

Coop – decía la castaña algo confundida por la presencia del rubio

Eres tú, ¿no? – soltó sin preámbulos el rubio

Soy yo que – contesto la castaña sin entender el comportamiento de Cooper

Heck no lo sabe – respondio el – dijo que no le contó quien era… pero me lo imagino – dijo finalmente el rubio mirando con enojo a la castaña

¿Qué dijo? – pregunto la ojimiel al saber a lo que se refería el rubio

Dime que me equivoco – volvió a decir el rubio mirando fijamente a la castaña – solo dímelo – pero al no ver una respuesta de la castaña empezó a insultarla

No comiences Coop – contesto enojada la castaña, no tanto por los insultos sino por el comportamiento de él, así que decidió a entrar al local

"no comiences" – dijo el rubio quien ponía énfasis a lo que la castaña decía mientras la seguía – su esposo, su perdido esposo me llama a media noche, ¿quieres saber cómo estaba? ¡Estaba borracho!

Sabes que, sal de aquí – respondio la castaña mirando aquel hombre

Que fue lo que dijiste… ¿Qué fue? – preguntaba el rubio ignorando la orden de la castaña – "nunca debes arruinar otra pareja" realmente cumpliste con esa regla – contesto el mientras se disponía a irse y dejando más pensativa a la castaña

Al medio día en casa de los padres de la rubia, la pequeña "H" se encontraba hablando por teléfono

¿Quién llamo cariño? – pregunto la rubia mirando a su pequeña hermana

Ritsu – contesto la más joven – nos iba a llevar a mi novio y a mí al museo… pero no iremos

Mm, quizás en otro momento – respondio la rubia tratando de sonar normal

No por ahora, se tomara unas largas vacaciones – comenzó a explicar la pequeña rubia, ganándose las miradas de su mamá y de su hermana

Enserio – contesto la rubia con gran interés mientras seguía mirando a su hermana pero no se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro quien también estaba presente la había mirado con enojo

¿No lo dijo la otra noche? – pregunto el pelinegro sin mirar a su esposa

No… si dijo algo ahora que lo recuerdo – contesto la rubia mientras miraba a su esposo

¿Nos llevaras al museo? – Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña rubia a su hermana - ¿puede venir Heck también?

Por supuesto que puede – contesto la rubia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Bueno esto es divertido no… lástima que sea una vez por año – decía la madre de la rubia al notar la pequeña tensión que había entre su hija mayor y su esposo, mientras que por otro lado el padre de la rubia traía consigo un pequeño pastel mientras cantaba "Feliz cumpleaños"

No puedo soportar esto – dijo finalmente el pelinegro quien se levantaba de la mesa

Heck – decía la rubia al saber por qué se comportaba raro su esposo mientras que la madre de la rubia solo miraba y el padre seguía en su nube

No puedo Mugi, pensé que podía pero no puedo – contesto el pelinegro incomodo ante la situación que se estaba presentando

Sopla las velas cariño – menciono el padre la rubia quien se encontraba en medio de la pareja

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto finalmente la señora mirando la escena enfrente de ella

Me voy – contesto secamente el joven sin mirar a su suegra, pero el padre de la rubia quien estaba ignorante ante la situación fue callado por su esposa

No te dejare Heck – respondio la rubia quien se puso en frente de su esposo impidiéndole el paso

Si me respetas, eso es exactamente lo que harás – conteste el tratando de guardar compostura

Pueden decirme de que habla – decía la señora, pues era raro que su hija y su esposo pelearan

¿Porque Heck esta triste? – pregunto inocentemente la hermana de la rubia

Si tú no te vas, me va a matar que ames más a otro – decía el pelinegro sin mirar a sus suegro

Perdón por interrumpir, pero esas velas chorrean cera sobre la creación de tu madre – decía el padre la rubia mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pastel

Puedes dejar a las malditas velas en paz – grito enojada la madre de la rubia pues su esposo no se había percatado de la situación que había, ganándose una pequeña risa de su yerno quien salía rápidamente de la casa pero era seguido por la rubia

No, tú no te iras… no te vayas – decía la pelinegra desesperada quien ya se encontraba afuera de la casa

Simula que es mi decisión – contesto el pelinegro sin voltear a ver a la rubia

Que quieres decir – respondio la rubia sin dejar de seguir al joven

Ambos sabemos que al final me habrías dejado – menciono el pelinegro tratando de no gritar

Eso no es verdad – contesto ella

¡Si lo es! – Grito finalmente el rubio mientras paraba en seco y miraba a la rubia – quiero que seas feliz, ante todo yo quería ser la causa de tu felicidad – decía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la rubia quien se encontraba triste – pero sino es así, entonces… no puedo interferir ¿entiendes? Porque lo que sientes Mugi, es una fuerza que no se detiene – decía el joven mientras con su mano agarraba el mentón de la rubia y lo levantaba para que lo viera – lo que significa que debo irme – y así sin más palabras el pelinegro se despidió con un último beso de la rubia mientras ella lo veía marcharse

Ya dentro de la casa todos miraban expectantes a la rubia quien se encontraba sentada y tenía la mirada de su madre sobre ella

Hija, que quiso decir Heck cuando dijo que estabas enamorada de otro – soltó finalmente la madre de la rubia

Estoy enamorada de alguien más – respondio la rubia mirando a su madre

Cooper, ese hombre solo deja una herida abierta – dijo enojada la señora

No es el – decía desanimada la rubia

¿Entonces quién? ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto la señora al saber que el rubio no era la causa de la separación de su hija

¿Quién es el afortunado? – pregunto su padre con una sonrisa

Su nombre es Ritsu – dijo finalmente la rubia mirando a sus padres

¿Ritsu? – pregunto desconcertada la señora

Si – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

Es una mujer y tú eres una mujer – respondio la señora – Entonces ustedes dos son lesbiamigas – decía la señora tratando de guardar su compostura

No importa como lo llames no sucederá – contesto tristemente la rubia – no después de todo esto

Bien, tienes mucha razon– respondio firmemente la señora hasta que la voz de su esposo interrumpió la conversación

¿Podría decir algo ahora? – Pregunto el señor mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija para decirle unas cosas – cuando conocí a tu madre hace muchos años… me enamoré de ella inmediatamente, y aunque ella también me amaba, se casó conmigo… de alguna manera siempre supe que yo no era lo que ella necesitaba. No las arreglamos pasaron los años pero siempre pensé que si se hubiera enamorado verdaderamente de alguien… me habría dejado de inmediato – dicho esto, la madre de la rubia miraba sorprendida a su esposo ante dicha confesión – cualquier cosa que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante… te apoyaremos siempre, pero por favor hija sigue a tu corazón

Me prestas tu auto – dijo finalmente la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Yo te llevaré – contesto su padre igual con una sonrisa y ambos se levantaron del asiento mientras se dirigían afuera

_nada pasara sin mi allá – _susurro la madre de la rubia quien agarraba su saco dispuesta a salir con ellos dos – vienes "H" – le dijo la señora a su hija menor a lo cual esta negó con la cabeza – cuando regresemos hablaremos de esto si lo deseas

Claro mama – contesto la niña quien se encontraba recargada a la pared y vio salir a su mama detrás de su hermana mayor

Al otro lado de la ciudad la castaña se estaba despidiendo de su madre mientras el taxista subía las maletas al auto.

Apúrate papa por favor – decía la rubia quien iba con sus padres en el coche – dobla a la izquierda

Si no es Heck, debe haber más peces en el mar… me refiero a HOMBRES – enfatizaba la madre de la rubia pues aun no le agradaba la idea de que su hija le gustara a una mujer – y mis nietos… ¿Quién me los dara? – pregunto su madre de nuevo con la intención de hacer recapacitar a su hija

Creo que hay un invento maravilloso, algo parecido a la inseminación – decia tranquilamente el esposo de la señora

Ahí es papá – menciono la rubia, mientras esperaba a que su padre se estacionara para poder salir del auto

¿Dónde se conocieron? – pregunto su padre con una sonrisa

En mi boda – respondió ella mientras abría la puerta del auto

Tan poco tiempo – exclamo la madre de la rubia - ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

Lo supe después de tres segundos – contesto la joven mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y se dirigía hacia la floristería - ¿Dónde está Ritsu? ¿Está aquí? – pregunto con desesperación la rubia ignorando que dentro del local se encontraba una cliente

¿Puedes entrar nuevamente? – pregunto la madre de la castaña a la rubia mientras que la señora que estaba comprando las veía con curiosidad

Hola, disculpe estoy buscando a Ritsu – dijo con mas calma la rubia

Eres tú… verdad – menciono la madre de la castaña quien miraba fijamente a la rubia

Si soy yo – contesto chica sin dejar de mirar a la señora mientras que la otra señora con una sonrisa las miraba con atención

Tienes esposo – respondio la señora provocando que a su clienta quien estaba atenta al chisme se le borrara la sonrisa

Lo deje, bueno el me dejo – contesto la rubia – no importa… se termino

Entonces eres libre – decía la señora con una sonrisa - ¿Y amas a mi hija? – pregunto aún mas feliz la señora viendo que la rubia simplemente asintió

Vaya – susurro la otra señora, pues al parecer la plática la había incomodado

Alguna vez vendió flores – esta vez la madre de la castaña se dirigía hacia la otra señora que estaba presente dejándola a cargo del local y saliendo rápidamente con la rubia, mientras tanto a fuera los padres de la rubia estaban espiando

Mientras que en otro coche la castaña iba desanimada pues ya no vería más a la rubia, pero a la vez iba algo enojada por la ruta que había tomado el taxista ya que había más tráfico. En el coche de la rubia los padres de ellas arreglaban sus diferencias mientras que la madre de la castaña escuchaba la conversación un tanto incomoda.

Hija, ve por la izquierda… es más rápido – interrumpió el señor a su esposa

Bien hecho – contesto la madre de la señora con una sonrisa mientras que su esposo se enorgullecía

Pero al dar vuelta se toparon con un embotellamiento, y no podían echarse de reversa ya que otro auto se encontraba de tras de ellos, por lo cual decidió marcarle a la castaña. La ojimiel, quien se encontraba imaginándose a ella y a la rubia una vida llena de alegría, tan perdida estaba en su imaginación hasta que salió de ahí ya que el sonido de su celular la saco de su fantasía…

¿Hola? – pregunto la castaña con cierto desinterés

Ritsu, soy yo… escucha – decía la rubia desesperadamente con un tono de voz alto ya que un hombre en bicicleta iba cantando "Happy Together" y aparte se escuchaba que había máquinas trabajando – debemos hablar… todo cambio

No hay nada que decir – contesto secamente la castaña – no lo puedes hacer… adiós – dando por terminada la llamada

¿Ella regresara? – pregunto la madre de la castaña con un rayo de esperanza

Se terminó – contesto secamente la rubia mientras se recargaba en su asiento

Bien – contesto la madre de la rubia mientras se ganaba las miradas de los tres – bueno, sabes lo que quiero decir

Pero ese rayo de luz volvió a brillar para la rubia, ya que paso un señor en bicicleta cantando la misma canción que había escuchado antes de que la castaña cortara la llamada

Esa canción, escuche esa canción antes – decía con una sonrisa la rubia

De que rayos hablas Mugi – contesto la madre de la rubia pero su hija ni le respondió porque rápidamente salió por la ventana del auto para subirse al toldo - ¡Ritsu! – comenzó a gritar la rubia desde la parte de arriba del auto - ¡Ritsu! ¿Dónde estás? – seguía gritando la rubia ganándose la miradas de algunas personas que estaban atrapadas en sus coches debido al embotellamiento, la rubia seguía gritando con la esperanza de que la castaña estuviera cerca… pero sus gritos no era lo suficientemente fuertes, hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho la castaña de cómo debía gritar – ¡Eres un idiota numero 9! – grito finalmente la rubia con la esperanza de que esta vez la castaña lograra escucharla mientras miraba a su alrededor para ubicar a la castaña… después de unos segundos alguien a lo lejos salía de un auto y se subía a una camioneta que pertenecía a los de construcción y para suerte de la rubia era nada más ni nada menos que la castaña - ¡Ritsu puedo hacerlo! – repetía una y otra vez la rubia…**¨[si gustan busquen la cancion de Happy Together para ambientar la parte final]** hasta que la rubia bajo del coche con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría con dirección hacia la castaña quien también ella hacia lo mismo, las personas que estaban de espectadoras simplemente las veían correr... hasta que por fin ambas chicas quedaron en frente de si, se miraron unos segundos y fue la rubia que sin perder más tiempo besa a la castaña en un cálido beso que era presenciado por los padres de ambas y de alguno que otro chismoso... el beso era lindo y ansiado por ambas, la rubia mordía con ansiedad los labios de su castaña mientras sentía las manos de su ahora novia recorrer por su cuerpo, a ellas no les importaban si las veían o no simplemente se habían imaginado juntas desde la primera vez que se vieron...

* * *

**y bueno que les parecio?**

**hacer un remake de una peli si es algo tedioso! en mi caso tuve que cambiar algunos dialogos y quitar algunas escenas sino jamas hubiera acabado... pero bueno, en cuanto a mis otros dos fics creo que tomare la decision de dejarlo en suspenso hasta tener mas ideas ya que las perdi! **


End file.
